


Love not sold in bottles

by halesiias



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Decreased age gap, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/pseuds/halesiias
Summary: Lately, Yuuri had been going out more, leaving his old friends in the dust, specifically Phichit.Luckily, the small first year knew just the right person to talk to.(Harry Potter au)





	Love not sold in bottles

**Author's Note:**

> After 50000 years I finally found the motivation to finish this

There was a time in Yuuri's fourth year when he became more distant from his friends. Phichit, a new friend four years his junior, couldn't possibly understand why. Up until that point, Yuuri had been nothing but welcoming and kind towards him. The new setting had been overwhelming at first, but under Yuuri's care, Phichit had turned out fine. Besides the Hogsmeade trips when Yuuri left him alone (first years weren't permitted to go with students older than those in their second year,) Phichit never knew of loneliness.

But, in the middle of the year, almost the back end actually, Yuuri started disappearing more. He'd leave long before Phichit was awake and return at the break of curfew (and sometimes even way later.) What he got up to, Phichit had no idea, but he got the feeling it had something to do with the popular group of Gryffindors. More specifically, a certain Victor Nikiforov.

They were a nice bunch, really, but also intimidating and reckless and even a bit risqué sometimes. Some spoke of numerous scandals and gossip, and while they were denied by the group, no one would ever really know the truth, because the members were oh so determined to keep their spot in the social hierarchy of the student body.

There was Christophe, the Swiss student with no sense of decency or restraint in public spaces, Mila and Sara, two very cute but strong girls with devious personalities, Georgi, a romantic with a touch for dramatic effect.

And finally, Victor Nikiforov, the almighty. A beautiful boy, outright androgynous and shameless. Some say his smile could make flowers grow, and his laugh was certain to cure magical diseases. But legends dating back to his first year also told of his cruelty, the ice hidden in those bright blue eyes. He had a wide following, especially composed of girls with no other hobby than gossip. If anyone knew about Yuuri's disappearances, it'd be Victor.

(Not to mention that Yuuri was utterly infatuated based on the number of times he'd brought the older boy up. Phichit never said or questioned him, though.)

Phichit approached him one night, in the library before dark. Only Sara remained with him, but she sat far off, arguing with her Slytherin brother about one thing or another.

Victor was caught up in his reading, his eyebrows creased harshly as he scanned the pages. Phichit silently walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, and Victor jumped and gave a startled yelp. He quickly slammed the book closed and stood, frazzled, until he caught sight of Phichit and coughed, little embarrassed.

"Phichit Chulanont," he said, a little breathless. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Phichit looked up at the sixth year, determined to win him over for help. "My friend, Yuuri Katsuki, keeps going out somewhere. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

To his surprise, Victor's cheeks were lightly dusted with a sprinkle of red flush. He wore an expression not unfamiliar, but distant. Something like his parents might've worn at home. It was unsettling on Victor Nikiforov, though, and it made him question Yuuri's thoughts towards him.

"Uh, Yuuri. _Right_ ," said Victor, his tone high and very awkward. Phichit really wondered if this was the fearsome Victor Nikiforov. Maybe a Polyjuice Potion was at play there?

Victor glanced over at Sara for guidance, but she was preoccupied with her own issues. He looked around helplessly, catching Phichit's dark eyes. He swallowed and smiled uncomfortably.

"Uh, follow me. Let's talk somewhere more private, please."

Phichit paused, torn between curiosity and skepticism, but obliged in the end. He had agreed to this mission and he wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Lead the way," said Phichit.

Victor ducked out of the library, like he was trying to avoid someone. He then turned his head left and right and motioned for Phichit to follow.

So suspicious, Phichit thought as Victor continued these actions until they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He recited the password quickly, ignoring the Fat Lady's groans, and they walked inside.

It wasn't unheard of for people of different houses to visit each other's, but so few had friends outside their houses that most never had the opportunity. Phichit knew Victor was popular, extremely so, and that he had followers everywhere. But this was the first he had heard of him inviting another to his dormitory.

Victor led him up the stairs to his shared room, ignoring Christophe's curious look, and sat Phichit down on his bed. Surely, it was an honor to sit on the same bed Victor Nikiforov slept, but Phichit didn't have time to think those thoughts, especially because his enabler in the first place was currently missing.

Christophe cleared his throat and set his magazine down. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked, green eyes tracing over Phichit's body in a very uncomfortable way. "An interrogation? Victor, you _didn't_."

Victor looked a little too guilty. "You're right, I didn't. He did."

Christophe gasped dramatically. " _No._ "

"Yes," said Phichit, finally finding his meek, prepubescent voice. "I want to know Katsuki Yuuri's whereabouts."

Christophe smirked, a sultry feature on his already seductive face. Phichit resisted the urge to stare. A sixth year and a first year? Yeah right. Even Phichit wasn't dumb enough to let hormones get the best of him.

Victor's unusually soft voice broke his thoughts. "Um, you wanted to know about Yuuri, right?"

Phichit lowered his gaze. "Yeah, please," he said, "if you know anything, please tell me. I've been worried."

Chris laughed, mockingly this time. Phichit fixed a glare on him, making the sixth year back off a bit.

"I just thought how cute it is, you know, a little first year trying to protect his friend. That's all."

Phichit sighed and redirected his attention to Victor, who was fumbling with his tie restlessly. Finally, he took a deep breath and stared at Phichit nervously.

"Look," he began, "you may hate me for what I'm about to say. But, please, promise me you won't say a word of this to Yuuri."

Phichit scowled. "And why should I do that? Are you using him? What, do you think you're immortal, Nikiforov? Not everyone wants to be toyed with by you! Especially Yuuri!"

He was worked up already, a bad sign. He looked at Victor, ready to fight back at whatever retort he fired off, but dropped his act immediately.

Victor looked hurt, extremely so. It made Phichit's heart throb in his chest, a shiver working its way down his spine simultaneously. Christophe pulled a face and walked out, leaving the two alone.

Victor spoke first, his voice wobbling with each syllable. "I know. I'm sorry."

Before Phichit could question, Victor dug a small vial out of his robe and held it up in the dim moonlit window.

"A love potion?" asked Phichit. "Wh-"

"I was selfish. I wanted him," Victor continued, "but I realized that he doesn't feel the same."

Phichit was taken aback. Victor tried to give Yuuri a love potion...but didn't because Yuuri wasn't in love with him? _What_?

Victor stared out the window with glassy, tired eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Phichit really wondered how he kept up with it all. Or, rather, if he even did in the first place.

Phichit reached out and placed a hand on Victor's shoulder gently, and forced a smile onto his face. "Please explain."

Victor took a deep breath and began slowly.

"I met Yuuri last year, at the Yule Ball. He'd been invited by his friend Yuuko, so he was able to attend as a third year." Victor paused for breath. "He passed out in the corner, somehow, and I found him. I took him back to my dorm, even let him sleep in my bed while I took the common room sofa. We've been friends ever since."

Phichit was completely shrouded in disbelief. "You're _friends?_ Yuuri never told me that! Honestly, by the way he talks about you I swore he just followed you around a lot!"

Victor looked down at the vial in his hands, turning it over as a small smile graced his cheeks, dimples accentuated more than usual.

"He was so peaceful in my arms, it was like holding a dove. A squishy, adorable dove. The loveliest dove ever to exist."

He sighed, a wistful shine to his eyes as he rolled through the memories stacked up over the year.

"And, well, I guess a part of me found a drooling boy to be charming," confessed Victor. "I just wish he'd look at me that way."

Phichit was taken back to all those nights, the sleepy, hazy nights where reality was altered just enough to let a few secrets flow between them. Yuuri's were always about Victor. Always. He talked of his gleaming eyes and shimmering hair and the apparent freckles he got in the sun and just how lovely Victor Nikiforov really was. Phichit never doubted that love for a second.

He squeezed Victor's hand and smiled, letting sympathy show for a stranger for once.

"Trust me," said Phichit, "he's looking. You just need a mirror, silly!"

Victor regained his smirk a little. "Tried that last year. Erised really shows you everything, that's for sure."

"Please, spare me the details."

Victor giggled and pressed his hands up to cover his dream-like expression.

"We danced under the stars, Phichit. It was _perfect_ ," sighed Victor. "And then he kissed me, and I swear, the whole world seemed to stand still at that moment. I couldn't take my eyes off the mirror for even a second."

His expression grew distant again. "I wish I could hold him like that."

Phichit wanted to cry out, to stomp his foot and whine until Victor would listen. Victor would probably only ignore someone throwing a fit, though, so he remained as mature as a small eleven year old could be.

"Victor," said Phichit. "Yuuri does like you. Hell, he loves you! I'm sure of it!"

"...are you _sure_?"

Phichit wanted to scream. So, naturally, he did. " _Yes!_ "

Victor smiled, probably half deaf, but looking determined once more. "Thank you. I guess I don't need a love potion to win him over."

He stood, but Phichit didn't budge. Victor pivoted on his heel and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not just some love counselor, you know. I came here for Yuuri. Where is he?"

Victor sighed, "Oh, he's just with Georgi and Mila. It's Friday, after all. Hogsmeade is wonderful."

Phichit bitterly mumbled, "Yeah, so I've heard." He then paused and contemplated Victor's words. "Wait, how did Mila get out? I thought she was a first year!"

Victor laughed as pulled Phichit among out of the dorm. "Mila is very deceitful. Now come on, let's greet them!"

As they worked their way through the common room, Victor began speaking again, voice a little hushed.

"I'm the reason he's been gone a lot. We do homework together," Victor explained, tucking his long hair behind his right ear. "I'm sorry to take up your time together. I just-"

"You're in love. I get it."

Victor winked. "Yeah. Now, let's go! They should be here soon."

They walked down endless flights of stairs, thankfully not getting caught as they moved, and ended up in the main hall, the entrance not too far from their view. Victor sat on a ledge and wrung his hands together, clearly nervous for whatever reason.

Phichit saw them first. Mila was pulling Yuuri by the wrist, his face red as her hair. Georgi was staring at something in his hand, barely paying attention to where he walked. Victor looked up at the sound of Yuuri's voice, and their eyes met at once.

Phichit smirked and pushed Victor off the ledge. He whined a but but stood tall and approached the three with a coy smile.

"Hi Yuuri! Did you have fun?"

Yuuri smiled, despite feeling Mila's nails digging into his skin. "Yes," said Yuuri, "though it was less fun without you."

Mila pouted. "I broke school policies to be with you! You're so cruel, Yuuri!"

Yuuri laughed a little, but clamped his mouth shut as he caught Phichit's glowering face.

"Katsuki Yuuri," he started, "how come you never told me you were friends with Victor? What betrayal!"

Yuuri grimaced, pulling the four of them through the hall. Phichit knew how Yuuri despised loud conversations, especially in public. He always just wanted to avoid making scenes at all cost.

"Why does _everything_ have to be a public affair with you three? Let's just go somewhere quieter."

Mila and Georgi re entered the Gryffindor common room when they arrived, waving goodbye to the three remaining people. Victor awkwardly smiled and leaned against a banister.

"So...it was fun?"

Yuuri stifled a laugh. He too leaned against the wood, right beside Victor, and pressed a hand on his own.

"It wasn't the same without you," confessed Yuuri. "What was _so_ important as to miss Hogsmeade?"

Victor looked to Phichit for guidance, but the first year didn't respond. He sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, alerting Yuuri at once. He took Victor's hair, smoothed it out, and began braiding it. Victor looked relaxed and Phichit felt as if he were intruding on an intimate moment.

Once Yuuri was finished, Victor turned and hugged him tightly, pressing a light, feathery kiss to Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri fell back, startled, giving Victor time to dig through his robes to reveal the tiny heart shaped vial from earlier.

Yuuri looked up at Victor, disbelief tearing through his usually smiling eyes. Victor began to speak, but Yuuri stopped him. His expression tore at Phichit's heart the way Victor's did earlier.

"Let me guess, you wanted to use it on Sara but Michele blocked you?" asked Yuuri.

Victor replied, "No, I-"

"Chris, then?" Yuuri asked, swiftly cutting him off. "That pretty seventh year I saw you looking at yesterday? _Who_?"

Phichit resisted the urge to storm over and just shove Yuuri into Victor. Yuuri was always overthinking, always, so of course it expanded into his love life.

Victor held out the vial before him, face solemn and eyes glassier than before.

"You."

Yuuri didn't breathe. He looked incredibly pale and flushed at the same time, a horrible combination to glance upon. Phichit averted his eyes and went to stand next to the Fat Lady painting, ignoring her snide remarks.

Victor looked up from beneath his long lashes, obviously nervous about Yuuri's reaction. He wore a loose smile, one easily bent by the feeling of rejection or other pain. It was a sight Phichit never thought he'd have to see.

Victor reached for Yuuri's hand and pulled him close, tucking his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, despite the height difference.

"I love you," whispered Victor. "I'm sorry I tried to force those feelings on you, though. It's okay if you don't want me."

Yuuri looked up, dazed. The ceiling was still there, way high up, hidden behind rotating staircases and students playing with charms. The world, however difficult or frazzling, was still spinning. He was alright. He was in love.

"You don't need any potion to get me to love you," Yuuri said quietly. "My love extends beyond what any charm can do."

He smiled, sweet as treacle tart, no sweeter, like all the treats in Honeydukes combined. Victor was sure he'd suffer from blood sugar spikes if he dared taste them, but oh, he had no cares left.

He leaned in and kissed Yuuri like he'd never kissed anyone before, all clumsy but full of emotion and love and hope. And Yuuri kissed back, eyes shining in the candlelit corridor, so far gone for that boy.

Phichit grinned. He always carried a camera around, something he'd picked up from an older classmate.

"Say 'hamsters,' lovebirds!"

Victor and Yuuri parted, both flushed red and panting ever so slightly. Yuuri looked exploited. "Phichit! You were still there?"

Phichit grinned. "This will make a nice headline! I can see it now, 'Gryffindor seeker and renown hottie Victor Nikiforov caught in shocking love scandal with Hufflepuff chaser Katsuki Yuuri!'" exclaimed Phichit. "It'll be great!"

He skipped off, still conscious of curfew times, leaving the two lovers behind. If there was anything Yuuri ever needed, he'd be there for him, but he decided to start letting Victor handle things too. After all, he'd be gone next year, so why not let him have his time while Phichit stole the rest?

In the end, everything worked out for everyone, and Phichit even got a headline in the school paper. Yuuri was scandalized, but with Victor's touch, he was put at ease, and laughed along at their stupidity as he always had before.

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on Twitter @halesiias


End file.
